Those Kids
by starpokemon123
Summary: Chloe knows a secret that includes Owen and Molly. Let's just say that they have bit of a crush on eachother. With Taylor and Paolo's help, Chase and Kathy's rivalry let's just hope these kids can set them up at the Flower Festival. A bit of OOC OwenxMolly


IMPORTANT NOTE: I change POV every other paragraph or so. I do not own Harvest Moon or it's characters they belong to Natsume or who ever made them.

This is a MollyxOwen pairing. Animal Parade settings

Molly's POV

I was running to Garmon Mines for my life. I promised Chloe I'd be there at 1pm sharp. Last time I didn't make it, they will put an apple on my head and shot an arrow at it. By 'they' I mean Paolo, Taylor, and Chloe. They always ask me to play with them. I love kids so the worst thing I can do is say no. I finally finished crossing the bridge and thank the Harvest Goddess two minutes to spare.

"Hi Chloe!" I shouted. She waved back with her normal cheerful smile that I have never seen disappear.

"You're too early!" she told me looking at her pink watch.

"Whatever, where the boys?" I asked her looking around.

"They said they were going to bring something… I hope it is ice cream," she told me with hopeful eyes.

"Is that all you think about?" I asked her rolling my eyes.

We waited a minute until they came. They had a chocolate bar. Chloe's eyes sparkled once she saw it.

"What are we gonna' do?" I asked them.

"We are going to ask Bo to hide it, and the first one who finds it, keeps it," Paolo told us. We went to the carpenters to look for Bo. When we got in Luke was alone in there. What a surprise actually his dad never leaves him alone. Last year he was left alone and he blew up the house while trying to boil spinach.

"Yo kidos and adulto," he said greeting us.

"Where's Bo?" Chloe asked.

"He went to the forest with my dad to get wood," he said quietly.

"Why didn't you go?" I asked.

"I got banned from there for two seasons and my dad took away my axe," he sadly spoke to us.

"Why?" we all spoke in unison.

"I cut part of the Witch's property," he said.

"Hey Luke can you hide the chocolate for us," Paolo asked him.

"I'll eat it," he told us in this not Luke voice that was really creepy. Maybe his axe was his energy. We backed away Luke looked weird without his axe.

"Let's ask Owen," Chloe suggested. Oh. My. Harvest King. I was about to shout 'no' but then they would be able to tell that I have a crush on Owen. Yup, I like that hot and muscular blacksmith. Well too late they we're already running to the shop. I guess I would have to deal with my blush.

Owen's POV

I was in my room lifting dumbbells until I heard a shouting in the kitchen.

"Chloe and her friends probably," I thought. Wait Molly always played with them so she'd be there too. I couldn't let Molly see me all sweaty. I tried to hide under the bed but it was too small. I tried to hide myself under the laundry that was on the floor, but then they would step on me. So I just locked myself in the bathroom and turned the shower on so they'd think I was in the shower.

"Owen, where are you?" I heard Chloe yell.

"Come play with us," Paolo shouted. They waited a few minutes until Chloe broke the silence.

"Molly, say something he always comes out when you shout, I think he likes you," Chloe told her whispering pretty loudly so I could hear her. That little brat I was going to strangle her. I still didn't come out even when Molly shouted my name. Goddess I loved her, voice it was really pretty.

"He's not here and he's still in the shower let's go," Taylor said. Finally, they left. I opened the door slowly and they weren't there.

Chloe's POV

There was something fishy going on with my cousin and Molly, and I was going to figure it out. There's no way Owen could like her, people say he and Kathy were made for each other all the time. But Molly did seem to like him. They might think I'm just a dumb little girl but I'm pretty bright… except in social studies, science, and language arts. Maybe math.

"It's already getting late, I have to go put my animals in bye guys," Molly told us and went to cross the bridge.

"I'm going with Molly my dad will probably yell at me if I get home late," Taylor told us. He went to catch up with Molly.

"Well I guess we'll hide the chocolate tomorrow," Paolo told me and went home on the squeaky mine cart.

I went back inside and saw my grandpa upgrading a watering can. I walked by and went to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and got out some chocolate ice cream.

Owen came to the kitchen, got a spoon, and got a huge spoonful of ice cream.

"Owen!" I shouted and pouted at him.

"What, somebody has to help you eat that," he said with his teasing voice.

"Hey Owen do you like Molly?" I asked him. He blushed and took a few seconds to answer.

"Of course not what made you think that?!" he said panicking.

"Now that you're nervous I can tell you like her so don't try to say you don't," I said with my smart voice.

"Say whatever you want to whoever you want, but I don't," he told me with a redder face.

"OK I'll tell Taylor, Paolo, Kathy, and Molly," I mocked him.

"SHUT UP!" OK now he was raging with anger. In my lifetime I have never seen him this mad and this red. His face was just as red as his hair.

"What's the entire ruckus about? Can't an old man get some peace and quiet around?" Grandpa entered the kitchen.

Owen slammed his fist on the table and left to his room. I got up and went to my side of the room I shared with grandpa, with the ice cream of course.

Molly's POV

I finished getting out of the shower. I saw this chocolate bar on the counter. It made me think of Owen… I wonder what he was doing. It got me sad knowing that Owen might not like because of Kathy. Kathy was really nice and you could tell she loved him. But Owen didn't seem into it much. I don't say it for me, but really he always seems to struggle with her. I checked the clock. It was 9:50 so I headed to bed.

Owen's POV

I couldn't believe my little cousin caught me. She's so stupid in everything… especially in social studies, science, and language arts; sometimes in math. Anyways that didn't matter at all! That ice cream filled girl found out my crush. If she told Kathy I was dead. Kathy would tell Hayden. If you're wondering how tough guys like me be scared of an old dude like him. Well he is tougher. That's why I try my best to avoid Kathy, to not run into problems.

Right now I was worried Chloe and those kids would set me up with Molly. I would thank them, but then my face would camouflage with my hair.

Man why did Chloe have to ruin it. I'll be dead by next season probably. Kathy would probably kill Molly. Maybe we would get buried together… oh what the heck am I thinking?!

Molly's POV

I woke up in the morning with lots of energy for some reason. I watered my crops and attended my animals. I was brushing my cow when Chloe came appeared.

"Hi Molly!" she shouted at me.

"I'm right here there is no need to shout," I told her.

"I'm happy," she said with a huge grin on her face.

"Wow what a surprise, this is the biggest miracle of the year besides Selena not complaining that it was cold in winter for an hour," I said sarcastically.

"I know something but you have to wait now goodbye," she said and left off for Flute Fields.

Taylor's POV

I was watering the flowers up front when Chloe came to me with a bigger smile than usually.

"Taylor we have to set Molly up with Owen they like each other!" Chloe told me.

"Awesome! When?" I asked her.

"Maybe the tomorrow or the next," she said.

"Okay, don't worry I won't tell Anissa ," I whispered.

"You better not because she'll tell Kathy," Chloe whispered back. She left and when I turned around, Anissa was looking at me with her arms crossed.

"You better keep your mouth glued," I warned her.

"I'm an adult so don't tell me what to do," she replied and went inside.

Kathy's POV

I was outside daydreaming about Owen, like usually when I saw Chloe run by. I decided to chase her because I needed her to deliver this letter to Owen. I saw her stop by the fishery and then she ran to the light house. I stayed close by. I hid by the side of the light house when she came out with Paolo.

"What I'm busy right now," he said annoyed.

"We have to set Owen up with Molly, Molly likes Owen and Owen likes Molly," she told him eagerly. Right there my heart stopped completely. I felt that I couldn't hear anything. But somehow I continued to listen.

"How are you sure?" Paolo asked.

"Molly always blushes when we mention him or sees him, and I asked Owen if he did, and he turned the same color as his hair," Chloe explained to him.

"Awesome when do we begin the set them up?" Paolo asked.

"I need to think of a plan and I'll tell you and Taylor tomorrow," she told him.

"Okay then, see you tomorrow I'm on boat duty today," he said farewell and left. That was my cue to leave and start crying everything out of me.

I ran for my life to my room and started to cry. Selena came in and saw me.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked me with a worried face.

"O-owen likes M-molly," I struggled to say.

"WHAT!" she Selena said with a surprised look. I nodded at her weakly.

"What are you doing here; I'll go with you to warn Molly she better stay away.

I got up and told her, "Owen doesn't really like me so what's the point?"

"Well then go tell Owen something," she told me.

"I'll go later," I told her.

"Nuh-uh you are going now," Selena said dragging me out of the bedroom.

Owen's POV

I was upgrading an axe when suddenly Kathy barged in. I knew Chloe told her already.

"OWEN!" she shouted at me.

"Stupid Chloe…" was all I murmured.

"Since when do you like Molly?" Kathy asked me starting to calm down.

"Um I don't know," I told her nervously.

"Why didn't you just say so them, I loved you like an idiot?" she said looking sad.

"I just didn't want to hurt you," I told her hoping she'd leave.

"Whatever just don't hurt Molly like you did to me," she said and finally left with her face covered in tears.

Chloe's POV

I was walking home and then it hit me. The Flower Festival was in two days. Yes! This was the time to set them up. Ha-ha! Maybe I can get good grades in something for once.

But first I needed to plan it out. I went home but nothing went as planned. Owen was at the door steps waiting for someone. Gulp! I think he noticed! I ate his candy bar! Oh Harvest Goddess, all 101 sprites, even Harvest King! Please tell me he didn't notice!

"Chloe!" he caught sight of me and went straight to me. "I was joking when I said to tell Kathy," he said. Wait? What!? I didn't tell Kathy.

"I didn't tell her," I said back.

"Then how the heck did she find out I liked Molly?" he yelled at me. He hasn't yelled at me since last season when I put glue in his hair gel. That was funny he had to shave some of his hair.

"I don't know! I only told Paolo and Taylor," I then realized something," so you do like Molly!" There was a complete silence. He just went inside; leaving me with a smirk.

I checked my watch, it was only 2 PM. I went inside and took a shower, and when I was done, I ate some ice cream. I started think. Maybe if I tell Molly to meet us for a picnic, and then tell Owen the same thing, we could ditch them and they would stay there alone. Perfect! I just need to to tell Paolo and Taylor. I'll ask that mean chef at the Brass Bar to make me food. He owes me one anyways because I got rid of Maya for him more than six times. I'll go right now since it was about to be eight.

I entered the bar and spotted him right away, he was yelling at Maya... again.

"Maya, what is wrong with you!" he yelled.

"Sorry Chase! I just can't cook," she cried and ran out of the bar. He just rolled his eyes and saw me.

"You came late today," he muttered.

"You owe me a lot anyways," I told him.

"I know," he grumbled.

"So can you cook some sandwiches for the festival for me?" I asked.

"I guess I can make a few," he said rolling his eyes.

"I'll pick them up at your house at 1 PM then," I said.

"Whatever," he said and started cleaning Maya's mess. I started heading towards the door, and I saw Molly come in.

"Hi Molly, bye now," I quickly said and left.

Molly's POV

"Wonder what that was about," I said under my breath. The Brass Bar is really empty today or for some reason. I ignored that. I just walked to the kitchen to scare everyone's favorite chef. He didn't notice me, so I walked behind him and got ready to 'attack' him.

"Rawr!" I yelled and put my arms around his neck. He got really scared because he turned really white and his eyes showed fear in them.

"You again! Mury stop scaring me like that," he was panting.

"Molly!" I yelled.

"I know, it's just cute seeing you get mad," he quickly said the last part, and he turned around to continue cleaning which I think might be Maya's mess.

I stood around the kitchen because Chase is so easy to scare. But maybe a I went to far today. I got his sharpest knife and when he wasn't looking I started cutting the back of the apron he was wearing. He didn't notice at all until I accidentally gave him a scratch on the back of his neck.

"Molly what the heck," Chase turned around, took the knife and put it down, and pinned me against the wall. He was really angry and strong. His violet eyes got really dark and he was real close to me; breathing hot air on me. We heard the door open, but he didn't let go of the strong force holding my wrists. I gulped hard when I saw who it was, it was Owen. He saw us, and then he just turned around and left. Chase was still holding me on the wall. I tried to make him let me go, but I failed.

"Chase, you can let go now," I told him.

"Never do that again," he said harshly and let go. I rubbed my now red wrist. Who knew that Chase was so strong. But who cares about that now, Owen might think I'm going out with Chase! Chase was rubbing a wet towel across his neck.

"See you Chase, and sorry," I said and left.

(A/N: Lets just skip this day and to the day of the festival. I had to put Chase sorry.)

Chloe's POV

I woke up with lots of energy because today was the day. I explained the plan the day before, and now we were ready.  
I went to Chase's house and got the food, and I got Taylor on the way. We went to get Paolo and we headed to the church grounds. We set up the food and hid behind a really big flower pot.

"Agent Taylor, you invited Molly and told her 2PM sharp right?" I told him.

"Affirmative," he answered.

"Good they should both meet up in any minute now," I informed them like we were real spy agents.

"Here comes Molly agents," Paolo whispered.

"Owen is here too partners," I informed. I was having a real blast playing this.

"I put a note that said that we might come a bit late and to eat before us," Taylor whispered.

"Good thinking Agent Taylor," I whispered to him and Paolo nodded in agreement.

Normal POV

Owen and Molly just looked at the note.

"So I guess we're going to eat alone," he muttered. Molly nodded and we sat down. We each got a sandwhich and took a bite.

"Chase made this," Molly said.

"How do you know," he asked with a bit of jealousy.

"Because I eat his cooking a lot," she simply said.

"Are you and Chase," he asked nervously," going out?" Molly burst out laughing on the last part.

"No, where did that come from?" she laughed,"we're just good friends."

"Oh," he said, "because yesterday you two-"

"He was just mad because I cut his neck," Molly answered hoping that would fix it.

"You cut his neck?" Owen asked surprised.

"I was cutting his apron from the back," she explained, "and I accidentally cut his neck." They both laughed at this.

Towards the end the were under the cherry blossom tree looking at the sea.

"It's real pretty at sundown," Molly softly said. Owen nodded in agreement.

"Hey Molly," Owen nervously said, "I really like you." Owen had a shade of red and Molly was blushing.

"Me too," she quickly added and let herself go into his embrace. They heard a camera.

"Those kids," they said in unison.


End file.
